


Your Universe

by LianCatMeow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Iwaizumi Hajime, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianCatMeow/pseuds/LianCatMeow
Summary: Oikawa Tooru will always choose Iwaizumi Hajime, for his world slowly orbits around him despite being miles away. Time changes everything but there is one thing certain, old habits die hard.orIwaizumi Hajime is no longer the same boy years ago - he becomes a man that is kinder, softer (still bullies Oikawa to death), and his eyes filled with more fondness as he holds the child in his arms with a beaming smile.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Your Universe

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic title comes from a song Your Universe by Rico Blanco (a Filipino singer check him out!) Enjoy the fanfic~

**Your Universe**

* * *

**Chapter One: Changes**

_'You can thank your stars all you want but, I'll always be the lucky one.’_

* * *

_‘Another score from MSBY Black Jackals by the Ninja Hinata Shouyo!_ ’ 

The announcer’s voice boomed on the television set, live streaming the game of MSBY Black Jackals verses Schweiden Adlers. Iwaizumi Hajime’s eyes flicker on the screen as his phone pressed on his ear and shoulder blade, a voice rambling with so much intensity and heat - it almost seems like the person is rapping instead of actually talking. 

“Ah another score from Hinata, he drastically improved huh? Kageyama’s team need to score another in order to have a match point.” Iwaizumi replies as the voice chattering on his phone sends another rapid-fire volleyball commentary. The rally between the two of the strongest Division 1 teams lasted in a ridiculously long stretch of time, it’s already the fifth set and their stamina is getting pushed into their limits and their receives are still on-point and their offense is as intense and impeccable as their first set, Iwaizumi notes as he stares closely on the screen.

**13 - 12**

One more point for Schweiden Adlers and they will win against MSBY Black Jackals.

“Oy, I told you the bet is still on you dumbass, I’m pretty sure I’m going to win this.” Iwaizumi replies as he chuckles in delight the speaker on the other line blubbers on with his signature childish whine. 

Atsumu Miya did one of his killer hybrid jump float serve, the ball was received fiercely by the veteran superstar volleyball player Nicolas Romeo, Kageyama jumped and gave a powerful long toss towards Ushijima’s direction. Ushijima the powerful cannon of Japan hit the ball with so much force - it broke the three-man block of Black Jackals.

_‘And another solid cannonball hit by Ushijima Wakatoshi! One more point for Adlers and they will win this exhibition match!’_

**14 - 12**

The announcer’s voice boomed so loudly Iwaizumi winced as the person on the other end of the line screeched like a banshee. With the rapid words of “Ushiwaka!” and “Stupid Tobio-chan!” Iwaizumi shakes his shoulders and laughs heartily, tilting his head as he listens to his friend curse in a mixture of hatred and annoyance.

Old habits die hard, indeed.

Iwaizumi’s green eyes are pierced into the screen, anticipating the killer serve by Kageyama Tobio. It might just be an exhibition match for Kageyama and Hinata on screen but this match rides a lot for Iwaizumi (and he doesn’t even play volleyball anymore - he just watches it with nostalgic fondness.)

“Come on Kageyama, give us a killer serve!” Iwaizumi exclaims as the person on the other end of the line screams out with ferocity “Traitor Iwa-chan!”

The live stream on TV didn’t give justice on how beautiful the jump serve of Kageyama and how terrifying Hinata was able to receive it and how monstrous Atsumu’s toss, how insane Hoshiumi’s blocks, how incredible the cut shot of Bokuto and how Kageyama was able to efficiently cut off the rally by tossing the highest and most breathtaking set towards Ushijima. How Ushijima jumped like an eagle cutting across the court and how powerfully terrifying - exactly like a cannon his spikes are.

It was a mere second but the rush was real and intense - Schweiden Adlers won the exhibition match.

**15-12**

Iwaizumi jumps off his couch in excitement and the sheer thrill of witnessing one of the greatest volleyball rallies in history. He raised his arms excitedly and grinning so widely his cheeks hurt, he can hear the sounds of protest and curse words streaming off in the other end of the call. Iwaizumi didn’t realize how worked up he is with the game that he woke his little companion up while he was filled with so much adrenaline bouncing in the living room. Iwaizumi picked up his phone and yells

“I won Oikawa! I won the bet! Jokes on you for thinking I will lose!”

Oikawa Tooru in the other end of the call groans and yells “Iwa-chan! I’m more annoyed that Ushiwaka and Tobio-chan won than losing my bet against you! You’re so cruel.”

“Dumbass, I told you that I won’t be betting in this game but you insisted and calling me a pussy, which by the way to make it clear. I am not a pussy.” Iwaizumi turns around as piercing screams and crying broke out his palpable excitement, he pressed the phone closer on his ear and walk towards the small bedroom.

“I can’t believe you actually bet on something as stupid as that Iwa-chan! Betting for dear Oikawa-san to come back to Japan, when I’m clearly a busy superstar in Argentina! Do you know how precious my schedule is?” Oikawa’s fake hurt voice linger as Iwaizumi whispered in a very hushed tone as he enters the small bedroom. “Yeah whatever loser. You haven’t visited Japan in 2 years, it won’t hurt coming back home for a special occasion huh?”

Iwaizumi’s phone still pressed on his shoulder and ear, as he approaches the little crib at the center of the room. The crying sound turns into quiet sniffles as Iwaizumi peeked down at the little baby a tuff of dark chocolate brown hair into messy curls, round cheeks turned red from both tears and excitement and curious green eyes peering at him with so much wonder and fascination - a gentle smile graced on Iwaizumi’s face as he bent down and took the baby into his arms with so much tenderness and loving care. Iwaizumi tucked the baby on one arm as he pressed his phone closer and whispered in a tranquil tone

“This baby boy is turning one year old and I’m sure he wants to see his favorite uncle, huh? What do you think Tooru?”

On the other end of the line was silent for a brief moment and a quiet yet deep sign and a watery almost broken-like reply released from Oikawa

“Yeah, I’m sure baby-chan is excited to see his Uncle Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I'm back with a slightly angst IwaOi fanfic. I'm a sucker for Parent Iwa fanfics, I hope that you will enjoy reading this. Please tell me if you have any suggestions in the comments or message me on Tumblr! (liancatmeow.tumblr.com) Thank you and stay safe!


End file.
